


Poisoned Confessions

by misscocokat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hashirama/Madara, M/M, Madara/Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscocokat/pseuds/misscocokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Madara are you alright?"<br/>“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”<br/>“Well, your writing is all over the paper…..”<br/>At that comment, onyx eyes immediately blinked. His writing was not all over the paper! It looked just fine to him. Placing his paint brush down, a gloved hand moved to pick up the scroll he had just been writing on. Examining it for a few seconds, he found out that yes, his writing was all over the place. That was odd. Uchiha Madara’s handwriting was never a scribbled mess; it was always clean and readable. Looking away from the now useless scroll, he resisted the urge to frown. This had never happened before, not even when he was a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Confessions

"Madara are you alright?"

  
“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

  
“Well, your writing is all over the paper…..”

  
At that comment, onyx eyes immediately blinked. His writing was not all over the paper! It looked just fine to him. Placing his paint brush down, a gloved hand moved to pick up the scroll he had just been writing on. Examining it for a few seconds, he found out that yes, his writing was all over the place. That was odd. Uchiha Madara’s handwriting was never a scribbled mess; it was always clean and readable. Looking away from the now useless scroll, he resisted the urge to frown. This had never happened before, not even when he was a child.

  
Madara turned to face Hashirama with the intent of saying something, but instead paused. For the first time in the past few hours, he finally noticed how blurry his vision had become. A slight furring of his eyebrows showed his confusion. Out of the few people that were in the room, only one person had caught the small action. But they had chosen to not make a comment on it.

  
“Is something wrong with your vision, Uchiha?” His gazed moved to glance at a blurred image of someone in a blue and white outfit. Tobirama.

“My vision is just fine and it is of no concern to you, Senju.” Alright, it wasn’t fine. But it was still none of his business. Tobirama only gave a shrug at that before returning towards his work; he apparently had much more important things to do then to see if a clan leader was ill. Once again raising a gloved hand, Madara pushed his hair out of his face, but that had done nothing to help his vision. What was going on with him? Feeling a hand being placed on his shoulder he looked to his right. Confused onyx eyes met worried chocolate.

  
“Would you like for me to check you over? This could be a side effect from that battle last night.” The hand moved to touch his forehead, causing Madara to stiffen. “You did use a lot of chakra last night.”

  
“I said I was fine last night and I’m fine now. I only have a few scratches.” Last night a shinobi from a neighboring village, some place called Sunagakure, had tried to launch a sneak attack on them. Unfortunately for them, Hashirama (the Hokage), Madara, Tobirama, as well as a few other powerful shinobi had been there to meet them head on. At the memories of last night's battle, he allowed himself to perk up. It had been a glorious battle, one that left a grin on his and Hashirama’s face. Their tag teaming had came in handy last night. The battle had ran long into the night, but in the end it was Konoha that had won the battle. Only two members of their company had serious injuries; others were just drained from chakra usage. The Uchiha had gained a few cuts and bruises, but he had gone through worse before. He could survive without medical attention for a few days.  
Hashirama’s hand was knocked off his forehead as Madara glared at him. The Hokage frown deepened, and even though his hand had only been on the ravenette for a few seconds, he could feel how hot he was. Somehow Madara had came down with a fever, a bad one by the looks of it.

  
“You’re not fine, you’re sick and you need to go home and rest.” At the word sick, Madara raised an eyebrow. If there was one thing that he never did, it was catch a cold. The last time he could remember being sick was when he was around eleven, and even then it was only for about a week or so. Breaking their eye contact, he picked up his forgotten paintbrush and a black scroll. Lucky for him, he hadn’t been writing for long on the now ruined scroll and didn’t have much to make up. But before he could get to writing anything down, a blurry tan hand had placed it’s self on the paper's clean surface.

  
“What do you think you are doing?”

  
“I think I’m stopping my best friend from pushing himself too far.” Madara refused to squint his eyes to see better. There were still other people in the room, people that were watching their every move at the moment. If they saw him squint, then rumors about him needing glasses could be spread around.

  
“Why don’t you go home and rest. That scroll doesn’t need to be done for another week.”

  
“Hashirama, I’m fine.”

  
“I was trained in the medical field for a long time. You are showing signs of exhaustion and you’re going to ruin your body if you don’t go home and rest.” This was unbelievable, he was being treated like a child! Tired eyes narrowed as their owner suddenly stood up, and the force of his sudden change in position had almost made his chair tip over. They were supposed to be equals, but yet here he was being scolded by Hashirama as if he was a dog who displeased its master. A look of hurt threaten to show it’s self on his face, but he kept his face neutral.

  
“I will not sit here and let you treat me like this, I’m not one of your underlings. I’ll be taking my leave now, Hokage-sama.” They only time he would refer to the other male like that was when he was furious. Turning on his heel Madara had walked away from his friend towards the doorway, he hadn’t turned away fast enough to miss the blurry image of a hurt Hashirama. A twinge of regret had pulled at his heart, but it was quickly smothered out. Maybe if he wasn’t treated so badly then he wouldn’t have had to leave. The only thing stopping him was when his left shoulder had collided into the door’s frame, resulting in a soft thud. The room was dead silent as all eyes were on the stunned man. Seconds later Madara had walked through the doorway and shut the door as if nothing had happened. It didn’t take long for the activity in the room to slowly come back to a start. But a pair of brown eyes couldn’t tear their selves away from the closed door.

  
\--

  
What was happening to his body?

  
As he walked down the street he had already bumped into two people and had almost ran into a nearby stand. It was as if he was losing control of his motor skills in the matter of minutes. An aggravated sigh passed his lips as he made a sharp right turn, almost tripping over his own feet. He was making his way towards the back roads now--he couldn’t stand the looks that the villagers were giving him. The only down side to using the back roads was that it was going to take him even longer to get to his house on the other side of the village. It was going to be worth it if it meant that no one could see him this way.

  
He spoke to soon.

  
A flare of familiar chakra close by had brought the Sharingone user to a full stop. He couldn’t believe this. Did Hasirama actually think that he could follow him home without being spotted? He didn’t even have the nerve to fully hide his chakra to stay hidden. Madara knew something was wrong with him at the moment but what his friend had done was an insult to him. Just because he was sick didn’t mean that his guard would be but down. Even if he did feel like he was going to throw up.

  
It looked like the other had finally noticed that he had been caught. There was a soft resulting of leaves followed by a thud signaling that his stalker was now on the road next to him. Madara refused to look at him as they stood there. Even with his blurred vision he could see Hashriama’s sheepish smile from the corner of his eyes. Right as he had opened up his mouth to talk Madara had started to walk again. It was still a long walk until he reached his house and he wanted to go home. Now. A defeated expression had moved in on the taller males face. But he moved to walk as well, this time he chose to not say anything.

  
The two childhood friends had been walking side by side in silence for a matter of minutes before Madara had stumbled over a rock. His vision was getting worse, everything was a blur of colors at the moment. Before he could right his self a pair of arms had wrapped around his waist, catching him. They didn’t stay in that position for long, that was due to Madara pushing him away. Rapidly blinking to clear his sight he had tried to glare at the other man. But his head was swimming from his little spill, but he kept his ground.  
“Why are you…you following me home?” His mouth was…dry. First his throat then his mouth, he needed to get home. “You have work to do. Go…” He paused to clear his throat.

“Go back to your office you idiot.”

  
“If I hadn’t been here then you would have fallen flat on your face. Besides, I’m making sure you get home safetly.” The words didn’t processes in his mind, he was to focused on the strange motion going on in front of him at the moment. Why was Hashirama wobbling? Throwing away his pride Madara had squinted his eyes and leaned in to try and focus better. But that had only made his situation worse. Wait a second..Hashirama wasn’t wobbling…

  
“Mada-”

  
“Crap…” With that one word said he had fallen forward, blacking out.

  
\--

  
Popping up, the pale man had his Sharingone activated. It spun wildly as its owner tried to figure out where he was and what had happened. Unfortunately for him the sudden motion had caused his head to ache. Red eyes slowly turned back to black as Madara had finally realized that he was in his room, in his house. How did he even get here in the fr-Hashirama. Suddenly remember his embarrassing act on the road a groan had escaped him, he would never be able to live that down. His head had fallen into his hands, his hair was acting as a curtain around him as he sat there waiting for his dizzy spell to pass.

  
He stayed still as the sound of footsteps coming his way had reached his ear. Automatically he knew that it was Hashirama in his house. No one else dared to enter his home and the other Uchiha’s that worked here weren’t due for another few hours to do their chores.

  
“Oh! You’re awake, that’s good.”

  
“How long have I been out?”

  
“About half an hour.”

  
Damn it. Long black strands of hair were still positioned around him, only moving as he slowly moved to look up at the Hokage. Hashirama had offered up a smile as he looked down at his sick friend. When Madara was out he had been very tempted to run out and grab his medical supplies, but he didn’t want to risk something happening while he was out. With his luck something bad would happen. Chocolate eyes momentarily scanned the others pale body taking in the sight. White bandages were wrapped around Madara’s abdomen and left shoulder, injuries from their battle last night. Something was irking Hashirama about the cut on the others stomach though. While Madara was knocked out he had changed the wrappings and had noticed something weird. The medium sized wound wasn’t healing properly; it also had a slight purple undertone to the wound. It was very faint but he had caught it.

  
Poison.

  
Hashirama has gasped as the word popped up in his mind. It all made sense now! The blurred vision, loss of balance, the blacking out. Madara had been poisoned in their battle against Sunagakure! His friend didn’t have the same medical training as him so he couldn’t have noticed the signs when he had done his own healing. Quickly standing up from his chair he had moved towards the bedside.

  
“You aren’t going to like this but I have to go and get my things.” He held up a hand to show that he wasn’t done talking. “One of the shinobi from last night had poisoned you. I don’t know how deadly, or what it is. But I do know that you have to be cured before it gets worse.”

  
As Hashirama had spoken to him Madara had tied his hair up in a ponytail with a nearby hair tie. He was feeling hot and his long hair was just making it worse. Poisoned? Of course, that explained everything. He was just glad that he wasn’t sick, that meant he had to stop working and training. Pausing his actions his forehead furrowed as he finally noticed his change in attire. His shirt and gloves had been taken off and bandages were changed. Why was Hashirama doing all of this for him? Yes they were friends, but he was the Hokage. There were important documents and meetings he had to attend today but yet he was ditching them all to make sure he wasn’t sick. There were other medical shinobi in the village that were capable of healing him. So why was he so persistent on being the one to do it?

  
“Why are you doing this?” Hashirama stopped moving towards the door as he heard the others voice.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“Why are you doing all of this for me? Following me home, checking my wounds. I know you had a meeting with that Inzukua clan today.” As he spoke he had slowly stood up from his bed to his full height. He was still a few inches shorter but that didn’t matter right now.  
"Because I care about you, that's why I want to make sure you’re okay.”

  
"No, this is different." Those words left his mouth with a hoarse tone. Madara would never admit it but he was confused as to why the other was so clingy when it came to him. No one had showed him this much affection since Izuna. He had a few theories about the situation but he wanted to know the truth. The whole truth. “I am the leader of the Uchiha clan, as well as a grown man who has been to war countless of times. I am more than capable of taking care of myself.” His words were strong, but his body was weak. As Madara was speaking he had started to lean against the closest wall, his body going numb from the waist down.

  
"You don't wander after your brother or the villagers like you do with me. You just followed me home! Are you afraid that I might run around and cause a mess when I'm not being babysat by you?" That was the first of his theories. It was no secret that many of the villagers didn’t trust him, they thought he was just an untrustworthy mess.  
But, even though he was leaning against the wall his hands were waving around in an animated way, face flushed from being over heated. It was the complete opposite of his usual nature, he blamed the poison for his behavior. If the situation were different then Hashirama would have allowed his self a smile, or even a small laugh. But right now was not the time for that. Right now Madara had to be healed, who knows how strong the poison that was running through his veins was. It was a miracle that he was still able to be conscious at the moment.

  
“Now you know that’s not the reason for my actions.” The taller male gave a small shake of his head as he spoke. Honestly, for a genius his friend could be so stubborn and clueless at times. His plan was to stand there patiently and wait for the rant to be over, it was his usual plan.

  
“Then tell me what is.”

  
“…I can’t…”

  
“WHY?” A pale fist slammed against the wall, shaking the few pictures that hung from it. This was frustrating for the both of them. One only wanted to heal his friend while the other refused and demanded answers. Hashirama could only sigh as he placed a hand on his temple, rubbing it in an attempt to get his headache to go away. This was getting him nowhere. His skilled eyes could see that Madara’s body was struggling to stay up and working. If he didn’t get an antidote into him in the next couple of hours then he could die. Which was obviously not an option for many reasons. But to make an antidote he needed a sample of the Uchiha’s blood to find the right one. Bringing up a needle at the moment would not be a wise decision though. If Madara wanted the truth so badly then fine, he would get it.

  
Taking a few strides across the room Hashirama had landed right in front of Madara. There was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes, but it was quickly smothered out with a sudden surge of courage. Without a second thought he placed his hands on the others waist, helped him stand up straight, and brought their lips together in a kiss. The kiss was soft and gently, it showed him that he didn’t want to force anything onto Madara and that he cared. This was one of the few times that he has ever been able to catch Madara off guard and surprise him. Speaking of Madara, he was currently staring at the Senju before him with wide eyes--frozen in place. He didn’t kiss back, in fact he didn’t dare to move at all. Among the many theories that he had fabricated in his mind, this was not one of them.

  
To Hashirama’s disappointment he had ended the kiss. A soft yet serious smile was on his face as he saw the others expression. He didn’t know if that was good or bad, he hoped it was the former…

“I care about you a lot Madara, more than I should since you wanted to know so badly. But I can’t help the way that I feel about you.” There was still no response from his friend. This was the opposite of what the brunette thought was going to happen. He had expected Madara to lash out and hit him, to scream about nonsense and jump out the window and run off. But not this. He was silent and just….staring at him. That was never a good sign when it came to the Uchiha. The kiss couldn’t have been that bad?

  
“I guess…what I’m trying to say is that…..I love you.” Again, no response. “Okay…well now I’m going to take some of your blood and find an antidote for you.” Once that was said Hashirama had cautiously picked up his frozen friend and made his way towards Madara’s bed. He had placed him down on the bed gently before going off to get the supplies that he had needed.

  
While all of this was going on Madara’s mind was running a mile a minute, connecting the dots. Ever since they had been reunited Hashirama had made it a point to be with him as much as possible. It was strange but he never questioned it. Madara had actually enjoyed his company. He would never admit that out loud though. Every time he needed something to be done Hashirama was there to help or do it for him. Even when it came to the village and clan affairs the wood style user would even put the Uchiha clan ahead of his own, making sure they had everything they needed.

  
A pale hand rose to touch his tingling lips. Love. It had been a long time since someone had said those three words to him. But to hear them from his best friend, another male, had left him confused. Of course he had to deny his feelings. It would be unacceptable for them to be together. It was socially unacceptable for two men to be together in a romantic relationship. On top of that they were clan leaders, they were expected to have families and raise the next generation to take after them. It was wrong.  
But then why did it feel….right?

  
Madara had never shown interest in the opposite gender before, or in anyone. There were simply too many things going on in his life. War, death, training, planning, his clan, enemy clans, the village, Hashirama. That idiot had always managed to worm his whole being back into his life no matter what the situation was. Even if it was as an enemy or an ally throughout his whole life Hashirama was always there either lending a hand or raising a sword. It was sickening sweet if he had to be honest. Their relationship sounded like something out of a story book.

  
But to be loved in a romantic way was foreign to Madara.

  
The sound of footsteps had made him blink, it was two set of feet moving towards him. He was back already? And with an assistant. It was either that Hashirama had ran at top speed to his home and back or he had been lost in his mind longer then he thought. This was bad, he wasn’t ready to face him after the kissing incident but he couldn’t get up and leave. It was a good thing that the Sunagakure ninja was dead, because if he was still alive Madara would have hunted them down and make them pay for his troubles. Avoiding eye contact he had positioned his self so that access to his wound was given without needed permission, almost immediately his friend was kneeling on the ground before him. Tools in hand.

  
No words had been exchanged between the pair as Hashirama went to work on extracting his blood. The third party member from before had shown their self to be a young woman, who was currently standing a few feet behind her leader. She was a thin girl with tan skin and long ink black hair with a smooth face. Focusing on her features had helped Madara keep his nauseous sensation away. She was waiting for an order to be given out. Onyx eyes had been on her then moved to studying his wall as he avoided the brown pair that was staring a hole into him as their owner worked. When Hashirama was not given the attention that he wanted a frown had set on his face.  
Turning towards the woman behind him the kneeling man had started to run down a list of items that he would need to make an antidote. The Uchiha may have been a little disoriented at the moment he could still make out what those ingredients could cure. Apparently he had been poisoned with nightshade, how typical. A deadly poison for a deadly man. His dosage of poison must have been a small one if he hadn’t died yet, this was one plant that was not to be taken lightly when it was in someone’s body.  
“Please hurry and gather those things for me. I need them right away.”

  
“As you wish, Hogake-sama.”

  
After saying that the girl had taken off for the door at full speed. It was nice to know that the villagers wasted no time in following orders. It wasn’t so nice to be left alone in the room once again with the man who had kissed him not to long ago. None of them dared to move as they waited in silence. It was quiet for a few minutes before a dry cough had erupted from his mouth, causing him to cradle the wound on his stomach in pain. A cool sensation ran over his wound chasing the pain away and making Madara release a gasp. Looking down he had noticed that Hashirama had moved close and had placed his hand right over his cut. A soft green glow emitted from the appendage.

  
“Sorry but I can’t do much but dull the pain until the antidote comes.” Their eyes locked as a small smile grew on the others face. Why was he always smiling at him like that? Oh, he did know why. Love. To Madara it was a useless emotion now, but maybe..no. No it was still wrong, besides, there was no way that he could love a Senju.  
“…About earlier…” Here they go. “You can pretend that the kiss never happened but my feelings toward you will never change.” Madara could only squint his eyes as he struggled to stay focused on the blurry man before him. “I’ll back off.” For now. Those unsaid words echoed throughout the room.

  
What a stubborn fool.

  
Just by looking at his face he could tell that Hashirama would not give up on trying to further their relationship. They had known each other for a long time, there was no doubt that he would keep pestering him about it. Especially now seeing as how he had confessed to Madara not to long ago. Mentally sighing he could have slapped his self, he was actually thinking this over. A relationship, with another a man. With Senju Hashirama.

  
“One chance.”

  
Hashirama’s had simply blinked as he heard the words, he hadn’t caught onto their meaning yet. The moment the meaning of the words had became clear a wide grin had broken out onto his face.

  
“Are you serious?”

  
“Does it look like I’m in the mood to be joking?” Yes, it was a spur of the moment idea and he was pretty sure this was the poison and weaken body talking. But…if there was anyone in this world that he trusted it was the man before him. Of course they were going to have to keep this…relationship hidden. Something like these could ruin both of their reputations or even get them kicked out of the village. A sudden pressure on his lips had brought Madara out of his thoughts. Oh, it was another kiss, a peck really seeing as how the kiss only lasted for a few seconds. But it seemed that luck was on their side because right when the kiss had ended the girl from before had came into the room, supplies in hand.

  
“Excellent work Katana. I hadn’t expected anything less from one of my fastest shinobi.” A shy smile was on the girl’s face as she placed the jars of ingredients on a nearby table, opening them every now and then.

  
“Hurry up and heal me. I can feel myself wasting away.” Snapping back into a serious expression Hashirama had nodded his head setting to work. The two medical ninjas had quickly mixed ingredient after ingredient to make an antidote. While this was going on Madara had kept his gaze on his fr-…on Hashirama. The serious expression was melting away to a smile, a smile so bright that it could rival the sun.

  
What a fool.


End file.
